Eyes I'll Never Forget
by hoodkat52
Summary: I never really believed in love at first sight. But that was before I caught a glimpse of him. His hooked nose, spare upper lip, and full bottom lip drew me in. But what really pulled me over the edge were his eyes. They hid so much pain, while also showing how strong he was. They were eyes I'll never forget. This is a Fourtris Fanfic. They are in modern day high school. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Chap. 1

**Tris POV**

The annoying beeping of my alarm wakes me up. I roll over and slam my hand on the off button, hard. I slowly peel the covers off my body, exposing me to the cold and unwelcoming air. I hop up and take a quick, scalding hot shower. I walk over to my closet, contemplating what I should wear. In the end I choose black skinny jeans with a black off the shoulder top. My clock reads 7:04, just enough time to grab a bite to eat. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and run down the stairs to be greeted with the smell of blueberry waffles.

"Caleb, you really shouldn't have. But I do appreciate it." I lean in for a hug, but instead slide behind him and snatch his last waffle.

"Beatrice! I made you your _own _waffles, so no need to steal mine!" We give each other a stare down. In the end we both give up, laughing and helplessly rolling around on the floor. I glance at my watch and stand.

"Come on Caleb, were going to be late!" He scrambles up and shoots out the door, leaving me chasing after him. I'm _way_ faster than him though, so by the time he reaches his car I am picking at my nails, leaning against his cherry red Ferrari convertible. "What took you so long?" I ask teasingly. He just rolls his eyes and opens the car door. I open my door and plug in my phone, turing the volume all the way up and opening the top. We jam out all the way to our new school, Chicago High. We pull up in a parking spot, receiving stares from others. Maybe from the fact that we have a pretty dang awesome car. Or maybe from the fact that if you got too close to our car, Three Days Grace (My favorite band) would make you go deaf. I rolled the top back up and stepped out of the car. When I look his way, he is giving all the guys death glares. I am not quite sure why, though. If looks could kill, Caleb would be the last guy alive. I try to keep a low profile, walking alongside Caleb. But, no such luck. I received a stare from everyone, being the new kid and such. We continued to feel eyes burning our backs even as we got our schedules. The receptionist eyes us as she asks our names.

"Beatrice and Caleb Prior." Caleb answers for both of us. She shuffles through a stack of papers before pulling out two and handing them to us. I scan my schedule. It's pretty decent.

First Block - Math (Mr. Zeler)

Second Block - P.E (Coach Eric)

Third Block - Music (Tori)

Lunch

Fourth Block - Science (Mrs. Matthews)

Fifth Block - English (Mrs. Carde)

Sixth Block - Social Studies (Mr. Eddings)

I walk to my locker and tell Caleb I'll meet him at his car after school. I grab my math stuff and hurry to class. When I walk in, every seat is taken except one in the back, next to an olive skinned boy. I end up taking it and drum my fingers, waiting for class to start. The boy taps me on the shoulder.

"Hey there." I spin around and match my eyes with his. "I'm Uriah. You must be new, because I would've remembered a face as beautiful as yours." I feel my checks get hot and I look to the ground. "Are you going to tell me your name?" Uriah asks teasingly.

"I'm bea-Tris. Call me Tris." I like it. New place, new name.

"Well, Tris, I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" I weigh my options. I'm new, so no friends to sit with. I really would rather sit with Caleb like I usually do, but today I think I'll branch out. I must stop being so reclusive.

"I'd love to." He beams at my reply. The teacher then walks in and begins teaching. I zone out as soon as Mr. Zeler mentions algebra. After what feels like ages, the bell rings, signaling for second block. I shove my books in my locker and rush to the changing rooms. I slip on a black, sleeveless tank with black nike running shorts. After I tie my shoes, I stand up and bump into someone.

"Sorry." I mumble, looking up and taking in her features. She is tall with short, dark hair and tan skin.

"No, it's my fault. I'm Christina. You new here?" We're walking to the track as I answer.

"Yeah, I'm Tris. Nice to meet you." The coach is walking to the track leisurely, like he's not late for class. Christina nudges me with her elbow, although I'm not quite sure why. I express my confused state to her, since the coach is still off frolicking or whatever.

"What?" I whisper so only she can hear. She replies as if the answer is obvious.

"_Every_ guy here is staring at you. Literally _every_ _single_ _one_. Did you put them under a spell or something?" I can't help but to laugh at what Christina said. I know that we're going to be best friends.

"That's enough of that girls! To warm up, three laps!" Coach Eric shouts. I easily run the three, and end up lapping just about everybody in the process. I finish first, too.

"What's your name?" Eric asks, pointing a crooked finger at me.

"Tris Prior." I answer as confidently as possible. This guy is a little intimidating.

"Since you like running so much, go ahead and run three more. No slowing down!"

The three laps are easy as pie. I finish them in record time. "Good, Prior, but don't be getting too cocky." I give him a simple nod. The rest of the time is spent on crunches, suicides, sprints, and suicides. _A lot _of suicides. Gym is over in no time and now it's off to music. I'm actually pretty exited about music. As I'm walking to music, someone hugs me from behind, making me let out a high pitched squeal. I turn around and of course, it was Caleb. And he is laughing his butt off.

"CALEB! What was that for?!" I ask with fake anger.

"That, Bea, was for stealing my waffle this morning!" I growl while watching him laugh it up.

"Well, as much as I would love to be publicly humiliated some more, I've got to head to class. You better do the same, HIPPO!" He places his hands over his heart in mock hurt. Hippo is a nickname I gave him when we were toddlers because his diapers were always so big and padded. He honestly looked like a hippopotamus. When I reach the music room, I see Chris and on impulse sit next to her. She elbows me in the ribs for the second time today, and I've caught on to what it means. I huff at her.

"They are not! I don't like being the center of attention." She raises a brow.

"Oh really? I think _everyone _heard you squeal in the hall before class. Then you were being accused of stealing waffles. And to top it off you screamed 'HIPPO' as loud as humanly possible." My cheeks grew red and I looked at the floor. "And what's even better is that you are a great athlete _and _smoking hot." By now my face is so red it would put a tomato to shame.

"Thanks Chris, but that isn't true." This time both brows rise.

"Ask any guy here and they will tell you different." I playfully punch her arm.

"Whatever." The teacher then walks in the room and introduces herself.

"Hi, my name is Tori, and yes you can can me Tori. First off, we need to gather in a circle." The class shuffles into a roundish shape. "This is a deformed circle, but oh well. Let's start to my right, going clockwise. Say your name, your age, and your hobbies." A guy with dark hair, a spare upper lip, and a full lower lip and the deepest blue eyes I have never seen starts us off. The whole time he speaks I am trying to decipher what I saw in his deep blue eyes.

"I'm Four, I'm 17 and I play football, basketball, soccer and lacrosse." He sits and I realized what I saw shielded in his eyes. Years of pain. I ponder on why he would be in pain until my turn rolls around.

"My name is Tris, I'm 16 and I run track, play the piano and sing." I felt my top slide down my shoulder a bit too far, which received catcalls from various points in the room. I think one was from Uriah. Of course, I blush madly and look to the floor. Once everyone has introduced themselves, Tori tells us of a new assignment.

"By next class, you all will have to show your musical talent. Sing, play an instrument, whatever. You can be in groups or alone, doesn't matter to me. The remaining of your time can be spent doing whatever you want. Peace out Girl Scout!" With that Tori left. She is an awesome teacher, and probably an even better friend. I am then tackled to the ground from behind, causing me to let out my second squeal today. I spin around to see Uriah smiling like an idiot.

"REALLY URI. THIS IS THE SECOND TIME TODAY THAT THIS HAS HAPPENED TO ME." He just keeps smiling as he replies.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. It was pretty funny, wasn't it Chris?" She nods and is obviously fighting back laughter. My arms become crossed as I reply.

"Whatever guys." The rest of music is just mindless chit-chat. Then finally lunch rolls around, and Uriah is walking me and Chris to lunch.

"So Chris sits with you Uri?" He simply nods as an answer. "Well, isn't that just a stroke of luck!" I say with mock enthusiasm. Uriah punches me lightly. I return the punch, this time harder. He then proceeds to tackle me, but I knee him in the gut and roll on top of him. I pin him down with my body weight and his wrists. I lean in close and whisper in his ear. "You really don't want to start a fight with a professional kick-boxer _and _karate black belt." I get off him and Chris looks at me in awe and amazement. That little show also earned me some stares from bystanders.

"Holy crap Tris, did I hear you right? A PROFESSIONAL KICK-BOXER _and _A FREAKING BLACK BELT IN KARATE?!" I look to the floor as my cheeks grow red.

"Yes. You heard me right. But don't go screaming it to the world. I already told you I don't like being the center of attention." Uriah then speaks up.

"Well that may be a little hard for you." I cock my head in questioning. "Well I'll list some of the reasons. You're smoking hot, fantastic athlete, and maybe because YOU'RE A FREAKING PROFESSIONAL KICK-BOXER AND KARATE BLACK BELT!" My cheeks are so red by now that blood wouldn't look as red in comparison. We walk and talk all the way to the cafeteria. Once inside, I feel like all eyes are on me. I stay silent walking to Uriah's table, then sitting I between him and Chris. They clear their throats. Oh dear Lord, please don't embarrass me.

"Everyone, this is Tris. Aka, the smoking hot athlete that's a singer, pianist, professional kick-boxer _and_ a black belt in karate." When he finishes, everyone's mouth is wide open.

"Shut your mouths, you might catch flies." Chris says to them. I blush insanely red and examine my food.

"Ok Tris, this is Al, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Will, Zeke, and Four." I catch Four's gaze and hold it before he looks away. The pain is still there, even if he is trying so hard to hide it. I know pain all too well. I give them a small, crooked smile. They welcome me and make me feel at home. Chris nudges me with her elbow _again_.

"CHRIS! Is this the same as this morning?" She nods. "They are not! I know you want me to have self confidence, but this is ridiculous!" She just shrugs.

"Believe what you want. But it's true." I roll my eyes and bite into my cake. My eyes widen and I shove the rest in my mouth. I take Uriah's _and_ Chris's. Before they can take it back I scarf it down. Everyone stares at me, then burst out laughing. While they are distracted, I take all of their cake slice and eat them. Once they realize what I've done, they now stare at me like they want to strangle me.

"Black belt, remember?" I say simply, and they return it their food.

"Tris, that was cruel. You have a sick mind." Uriah says. Everyone else agrees.

"What can I say, it was _fantastic_. And thank you, I try." They laugh at my response.

"Oh Tris, wanna go shopping after school?" Asks Chris. I don't really enjoy shopping, but I guess I could, just this once.

"Sure." She smiles evilly. Uh oh.

"Oh, Tris, I suppose this is your punishment for eating our cake." Says Zeke, I think. Punishment? What did I get myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

Four POV

I can't shake this feeling, ever since I saw her. She has a small, short figure, with elbow length blonde hair and the most beautiful blue-grey eyes. I know every guy has their eyes on her, although I'm quite sure she is oblivious. I know for a _fact_ that Uriah has a major crush on her. I have to get to her before anyone else. Zeke shakes me out of thought.

"Dude, hello? I asked if you wanted to go to the party on Friday." If Tris is there, I'm there.

"Who's coming?" I ask monotone.

"That we know? Uriah, Marlene, so on. I think the new girl's coming too." I light up inside. Of course I'm coming.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Zeke looks thrilled.

"Sweet! See you after school, we can hang then." I nod in response. He leaves and I head to my next block. Science. I really hate Mrs. Matthews, she makes you do either really boring or really dangerous stuff. I'm thinking about how hot Tris looked in gym when I bump into someone. I look down to see none other than Tris. My heart immediately speeds up and I can feel my palms begin to sweat.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." I say apologetically.

"Obviously." She says with a light laugh. "I'm just kidding. Four, right?" I answer steadily. Or try to, anyway. I need to figure out what I feel for her.

"Yeah. Where are you headed?" She glances at her schedule before answering.

"Science." I do a double take. Is this really happening? Already _three _classes with Tris? What could make this day any better? That's right, nothing.

"No way, same here." Smooth, real smooth.

"Awesome. Well, let's go or else we'll be late." We rush to class and get there just in time. While Mrs. Matthews is explaining serums, I am stealing glances at Tris. Mrs. Matthews finally stops her blabbering and calls out the pair names to make and test different serums.

"Marlene and Ryan, Uriah and Tris..." My heart just about stops. Tris? With _Uriah_? Can this get any worse? "Four and Phoebe..." Scratch that, it can. Phoebe has been hitting on me ever since freshman year. I've clearly expressed that I wasn't interested, but she either didn't get the hint or didn't care. When Mrs. Matthews finishes calling the pairs, Phoebe saunters over to me and sits in my lap. I shove her off immediately, causing her to land on her butt on the floor. She doesn't seem fazed in the slightest. As much as I don't want to, I don't want to get an F. I want to be able to sleep on my back tonight.

"Phoebe, please at least _try _on this." She just rolls her eyes and squeezes my bicep. I shrug her off and begin to work all by myself. I'm supposed to make a truth serum, whatever that is. When class is almost over, we being to test them.

"Four and Phoebe, please inject one of yourselves with the serum, and tell us what you were supposed to make." I don't hesitate to plunge the needle into Phoebe's flesh. I tell the class our serum.

"We were supposed to make a 'Truth Serum'." After a while and a lot of questions, we knew that it didn't work. Everyone's so far turned out that way. There was one group left, which was Uriah and Tris.

"We were supposed to make 'Simulation Serum'." Uriah is about to inject himself when Tris snatches it out if his hands.

"Let me do it Uri, we don't know what this does." And with that, she plunges the needle into her skin. At first nothing happens. Then, I notice her eyes grow glossy and I run up behind her, catching her before she falls. Her beautiful eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she is spazzing out, occasionally shouting out things like, 'I'm sorry!' Or, 'It wasn't my fault!'. Mrs. Matthews is scribbling furiously in her notebook. I get fed up and take her in my arms bridal style, feeling electricity where ever our skin touches. I rush to the infirmary and take her to the nurse.

"What seems to be the problem?" I explain what happened, and she gives her some meds and tells me I can stay or leave, she will give me a pass. Five minutes after I brought her here, someone comes barging through the door, being followed by nurses screaming at them to stop. He rushes to Tris's side and takes her hand. A surge of emotion runs through my veins. Jealousy? No, I barley know this girl. When he speaks, his voice is dripping with concern.

"What happened to her?" Since he obviously loves her, I'll tell him the truth, no matter how much the pain in my chest hurts.

"We made different serums in science. I know that her and her partner made a 'Simulation Serum' and apparently it worked. Her eyes glazed over and then rolled into the back of her head. She started spazzing and saying, 'It wasn't my fault!'." At that his expression goes cold. "And I brought her here. That's all I know." He ponders if he should tell me something, then decides against it. He instead asks me a question.

"Are you Beatrice's boyfriend?" I am taken aback by his question, so I don't answer right away.

"No, I'm just her friend. This is only the first day of school anyway." He seems relieved, and I'm more than slightly offended. "My name is Four by the way."

"I'm Caleb, Beatrice's brother." The pain in my chest instantaneously subsides.

"Well, Caleb, nice meeting you." He nods and looks at Tris. I hope she wakes up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

**Tris POV**

When I wake up, I am confused because I'm not at home in bed. Instead I am in the infirmary. My head throbs and all my limbs ache. The events of earlier come rushing back to me like a tidal wave. Science. Simulation serum. Vivid hallucinations. I shiver as I replay the hallucinations in my head over and over again. It takes me a minute to realize I'm not alone. Four is on my left and Caleb is on my right. Why Four is here, I'm not sure. Caleb just noticed I'm awake.

"Bea! You're awake!" His words are infused with relief.

"Yep. Four, do you mind leaving? I've got to talk with Caleb."

"Not at all. See you later Tris." And with that he pushes the door open and leaves.

I swallow, preparing myself mentally for what I'm about to tell Caleb.

"Caleb, you know what a simulation serum does right?" I'm assuming he does. He was always all about academics.

"Yes Beatrice, I do. It targets your worst fears and makes you go through scenes of them over and over." I start to shake, and Caleb climbs in the the bed and hugs me, willing me to continue.

"Well, I saw Mom and Dad. I was there, Caleb! I had to watch them die over and over again! And it was _my_ fault!" At this point my body is being racked with sobs, and Caleb is crying with me. We stay like this for a while, but then I realize I need to go shopping with Chris. I promised her I would, and I can't let my past get in the way of the present.

"Caleb, we've got to go. School ends in five minutes, and I told my friend that I would go shopping with her." He moves off the bed and helps me stand. I try and shake the memories out of my head, at least for now. We walk close, until we reach my locker where Christina awaits me.

"TRIS! OMG ARE YOU OK WHAT HAPPENED TELL ME EVERYTHING!" I'm not going to tell her about my parents, for a couple of reasons. One: I need to get to know her better and trust her more. Two: I would break down right here if I tried because the memories are so vivid and painful now that I've been through the hallucinations.

"Nothing Chris! I'm fine. Something went wrong in science; that's all." She raises a brow at me.

"That is _not_ true. It was more than that." I finally spill and tell her about the simulation serum and how I woke up in the infirmary. I only leave out what I hallucinated and what I told Caleb. "TRIS! THAT IS TERRIBLE! Mrs. Matthews has always been a butt." I try to hold back a laugh, failing miserably. "We are going to get your mind off school and on the party Friday! And we are gonna SHOP TILL WE DROP BABY!" I outwardly groan as Chris drags me to the mall. We stop in every store, Chris constantly flinging dresses at me. They're all either too showy or not showy enough (according to Christina). Then she hands me a dress from Dauntless Babes (Chris's favorite store) and I slip it on. It has a sweetheart neckline and hugs my body in all the right places. It stops mid thigh and is black with flecks of silver. To complete it, it has a black satin bow tied around the waist. It is gorgeous. I walk outside the dressing rooms and Christina's jaw drops.

"Tris. This is the dress." I nod my head vigorously in agreement; it couldn't be more perfect. After our dresses are purchased, we are done. Or so I though.

"What? There's still shoes, make up, accessories, etc. We are far from done honey." A groan escapes my throat and Chris sends me a death glare. 50 stores and 5 hours later, we have everything we will be needing for this party.

"Chris, let's go home, I'm so tired. Plus, there's school tomorrow." She huffs in frustration. She really loves shopping.

"Ok fine. I can take you home. But meet me at my house strait after school Friday so we can start getting ready!" I am exited for this party, but it starts at 7. What could we possibly do for 4 hours before it starts? I decide I don't even want to know. Christina drops me off and I haul my merchandise up the stairs and to my room. I slip on my pjs and slide under the covers. I fall into a restless sleep, dreaming of my parents.

_I was dialing my dad's phone number, letting him know where I was. We were going to a dinner for his work, and Caleb and I were to meet him at the bus stop after school. I wasn't sure which he meant and it was too late to ask him, so Caleb went to the correct one while I ended up wandering all over town. _

_"I'm on Walnut Street by the Candor Café. Do you see me?" I look around and spot my dad's car. His gaze meets mine. _

_"Yes honey I see you." Just as the words leave his lips another car crashes into his. I scream and run, not caring if I may get run over. I pull my parents bodies out of the car. They are still alive. But just barley. My mom then speaks. _

_"Just remember Beatrice; we love you." And then their eyes flutter shut. I see the color drain from their faces and feel them become cold and lifeless under my touch. They're dead. They're dead, and it's all because of __**me.**_

"NO!" I shout, springing out of bed. "Please, no!" I begin to throw and smash things, not caring what they are. "You aren't dead! Don't be dead!" Caleb rushes in just as I'm about to hurl a vase at the wall.

"Shhhh." Is all he says. He picks me up and carries me back to the bed, setting me down gently. He holds me until I stop crying. Once his breaths become steady, I mimic his rhythm and begin to fall asleep. Too many nights are ending like this, I think as I slowly drift off, hoping nightmares will not plague my slumber again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

**Four POV**

I can't believe what I just heard. I know it's wrong, but I kind of eavesdropped on Tris and Caleb after she asked me to leave. Her parents are _dead?_ And she thinks that it's _her_ fault? I have even more respect for this girl, if that's even possible. The guilt that eats away at her every day must be terrible, yet she still seems so happy. Even after probably having to relive it through the simulation serum. I cope with pain differently, however. I turn cold, hard, and emotionless. It's better to show no emotion at all, even happiness, than to show my pain. I am shaken out of thought by, yet again, Zeke.

"Dude! FOUR!" My eyes snap in his direction. "Finally. You wanna go to the bar with me?" After what I just heard, I really want to go and hold Tris in my arms, kiss her, tell her it'll be alright. But I know I can't do that, so I agree. "Great!" He says as he drags me to Daring Dauntless (The bar). We sit on our stools as we order and watch baseball. Zeke orders himself 5 shots. Then another 5. And another. And another. Eventually Zeke was able to down 20 shots and seven glasses of beer. I, however, wanted to keep a clear head tonight; I only had one glass of beer.

"Zeke, it's late. We better go home." He doesn't answer verbally; he just shrugs. I grab his arm and guide him all the way back to his house. Thank goodness I have a spare key. His parents would be really ticked if they found him like this. I make sure Zeke is asleep before leaving, which doesn't take long considering he's so wasted. Just as I shove the key in my pocket ready to head home, I hear a high pitched scream, coming from the cliff. I don't hesitate to sprint towards the sound, running faster when it stops coming. I reach the cliff, and I see four figures. I recognize the taller, female ones voice and it makes me want to hurl.

"You think you can just come sauntering in _my_ school and steal _my_ man. Well you're wrong. Goodbye, pathetic loser." The two bulkier ones are about to throw someone off the edge when I punch one in the temple, making then black out instantaneously. The other one tries to run, but doesn't get very far. I yank their wrists back and punch them square in the face. I proceed to throw them to the ground and kick them in the gut over and over. Once I feel they have suffered enough, I let them crawl away in agony. My attention turns to the small figure that was just about to be murdered. To my utmost surprise, it's Tris. I crouch down and scoop her up bridal style. She has bruises everywhere; her neck, arms, legs, face and stomach. Her clothes are shredded and she has several cuts, but nothing too deep. I then realize I have no idea where she lives. I am about to ask when I see her passed out in my arms. I know she will not like it, but I am going to have to take her back to my apartment. I am so glad I got my own apartment. Otherwise the marks on my back would be fresh. I walk the five blocks to my house, and by the time I'm there I feel like I want to be passed out like Tris is. I walk up the stairs to my room and lay Tris on the bed. I pull one of my t-shirts over her, assuming she wouldn't like to be that exposed. I let a chuckle when I see it reaches her knees. I set up a nice sleeping place for me on the couch. Before I settle down, though, I do what I've been longing to do ever since I saw her. I gently kiss her forehead, and tonight the nightmare of Marcus's abuse is replaced with the kiss being replayed over and over again in my head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

**Tris POV**

After the attack, the rest of the week went by pretty fast. It's now Friday, and I'm waiting on Chris at her locker. I have already been questioned by everybody, multiple times, but I just don't want to tell them. It's just one traumatizing event after another in my life.

*FLASHBACK*

I was taking a walk to clear my head, wanting to try to come to peace with my parents' death. I was thinking when suddenly a hand covered my mouth while more were placed on various positions on my body to restrain me. I thrashed and kicked, but to no avail. I was out numbered. After a couple minutes when I had settled down a bit, a figure appeared from the shadows.

"Hello, Tris." She sneered at me. I immediately knew who this was. "I wanted to talk to you." And you had to **kidnap** me to do that? "It's about you." _No_. I thought we were going to discuss photosynthesis. "You are a threat to **my** position in this school. I am the most popular. The top dog. I **always** get what I want. And I want you **dead**. You think you can just come sauntering in _my_ school and steal _my_ man. Goodbye, pathetic loser." At that, the two people holding me started to hurl me off the edge, when one suddenly drops me. I turned to see the cause when I saw Four beating the other guy up. I recognized him. **Al**. The other one was some guy, I think named Peter. When Four decided he had enough, he scooped me up in his arms, bridal style. Before I knew what was happening, I was out like a light.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

"Tris. TRIS. TRIS!" I am being jostled back into reality by Christina.

"Oops, sorry Chris. Ready to go?" She suppressed laughter.

"I've been ready for the past five minutes. The real question is, are _you_ ready to go?" I laugh at this then punch her in the arm. Not lightly either. We walk to her car and drive to her house. As soon as I step through the door I am bombarded by her little sister.

"Hey! Is this Tris? Hey, Trissy! Prissy Trissy! What's up? Whatcha doing?" I pinch her cheeks, knowing she doesn't like it.

"Aww, you're ~_so_ cute! Cutie patutti!" She shoves my hands away and runs off, screaming bloody murder. Chris chuckles at the act.

"Oh, don't mind her. She'll warm up to you." I roll my eyes playfully and skip up the stairs to her room. Once inside, Christina throws an outfit my way, signaling for me to try it on. I change into the black dress we bought earlier. The one with a sweetheart neckline and flecks of silver in it, and a black satin bow around the waist. Chris is wearing a black dress as well, but hers is a scoop neck, mid-thigh dress with a bedazzled top, complete with fishnets and shiny black wedges. I couldn't squirm my way out of heels, so I'm wearing silver stilettos. Chris curled my hair in tight ringlets cascading down my shoulder, complete with a silver clip from my mom. I like to always keep a piece of them with me. Christina has her hair in an intricate set of braids, that I somehow managed to do. When she finishes up my makeup, which to my relief was very light except for the cat eyes, we drive over to Uriah's, where the party is being held. When I open the door, I am welcomed by the strong smell of alcohol. Once inside, Chris immediately goes to find Will, leaving me all alone. I amble over to a small couch, sipping on a beer. I really don't drink that much, or at all. While I am watching people dancing and sweating on one another, I see Uriah stumble over to me. His eyes grow wide.

"Tris? Is that you?" I give a small nod in reply and pat the empty couch next to me. He gladly sits. "Man, are you sexy or what?" I chuckle at this, and blush immensely.

"Or what." My reply makes his eyes grow wider, if possible.

"Tris, have you looked in a mirror lately? You are the sexiest person in this room, hands down." I glance at the bottle in his hand.

"How many drinks have you had, Uri?" This makes him laugh. He quickly switches to serious. He looks me dead in the eye as he replies, gaze never wavering.

"This is my first. Not even finished with it yet." I can feel my cheeks get hot and look to the floor to hide it. "Tris?" I meet his eyes again. "Did you know you are _really_ cute when you blush?" Of course this makes me blush even more than before. "Hey, you wanna play truth or dare? The others are gathering now." I smile warmly.

"Sure." He reciprocates my smile as he guides me by the hand to the circle our group of friends now have formed in the other room. I sit in between Uriah and Christina. Chris sends me a sly grin, hinting that something is going on with Uriah and I. I quickly shake my head, maybe a bit too fast. Great! Now Chris thinks I like Uriah. But I don't! My trance is broken by Zeke calling my name.

"Tris! Truth or dare?" What's the worst he could do?

"Dare." I reply confidently. My confidence wavers, though, when I see his smirk.

"Ok. I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with..." He ponders on who when his eyes land on the person next to me. I mentally face palm. "Uriah." His eyes widen for like the billionth time today. Although I see a shadow of a smile on his lips. I stand at follow Uriah into his bedroom, and plop down next to him on the bed. After a minute of silence, he cups my face with his hands and kisses me passionately. After a moment, I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back. He runs his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I tease him and keep my mouth shut. Before long, though, I let him in. His hands are running up and down my torso, making me shiver. Just as it is about to get heated, the others start counting down from ten.

"10, 9, 8, 7654321!" When the door is swung open, me and Uriah are sitting on his bed, fixing our clothing. I pull my dress back up, unaware that it was tugged down. I comb through my hair as best I can. Uriah fixes his hair and smoothes his shirt. I find lipstick smothered all over his face, but decide not to tell him. Everyone else notices as well, and hold back laughter. We all sit back down and I scan the room for my next victim. Everyone is giggling at my and Uriah's appearance. Except Four. His 'normal face' looks strained, and his hands are curled into fists. I see pure rage in his eyes. Now why would he be mad? I realize I've been thinking for a very long time and settle on who I'm to ask.

"Uriah. Truth or dare?" With no hesitation, he says dare. "I dare you to look in a mirror." He looks at me, obviously puzzled. "Just do it." He shrugs, stands, and heads to the bathroom to look in the mirror. A second after he enters he exits, with a smirk on. Lynn then says something sarcastic.

"Quick! Someone take a picture! This is the one and only proof that Uriah can _actually_ get a girl!" We all burst into laughter, even Uriah. When we have satisfied our need to laugh, Uriah has his next target.

"Four, my man, truth or dare?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6

**Four POV**

"Four, my man, truth or dare?" Uriah asks. I wish I could strangle him right now. Strangle him and have Tris all for myself. Sadly, Tris will never be mine. It's obvious she really likes Uriah. I have to hide my feelings, and control them.

"Dare." I reply, monotone. I really have too many secrets to pick truth.

"I dare you to... go up to the first person you see, boy or girl, and confess your undying love to them! Also, propose with this ring pop." He hands me a cherry ring pop, and I walk outside with Christina as my witness. The first person I see is Phoebe. Well, here goes nothing. I run up to her and kneel.

"Phoebe, I want you to know that I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" She doesn't hesitate to answer.

"Of course!" She leans in to kiss me, but before our lips can meet I shove her away.

"Gosh, it was a frickin dare! I will _never _even _like _you!" I run away, back into the house. Christina follows me, laughing like a lunatic. Everyone stares at us, asking a silent question. I answer, since Christina is unable to.

"The first person I saw was Phoebe." This is enough to get giggles. "And when I proposed, she accepted!" Everyone is rolling on the floor by now. "And then, she tried to _kiss _me." There is a short break in laughter, when everyone stares wide eyed at me. Then they laugh _harder_, if that's even possible. I join them, laughing at the fact that Phoebe _actually_ though she had a chance! After all that she's done, she can kiss me goodbye. Scratch that, she can just leave, no kissing involved. The only girl I'd be willing to kiss (Outside of dares) is Tris. Tris, with her long, blonde hair. Tris, with the most beautiful blue-grey eyes. My wonderful thoughts of Tris are interrupted by everyone shouting my name.

"FOUR! IT'S BEEN YOUR TURN FOR THE PAST FIVE MINUTES!" I shake the though of Tris out of my mind, and turn to Chris. She hasn't gone in a while.

"Christina, truth or dare?" She answers back quickly.

"Dare. Most definitely dare." I think for a moment before deciding the perfect dare for Chris to complete.

"Well, since you seem so confident, why don't you go to the principal's house and ask if sleeping with him will improve your grades." Her face goes pale and everyone else stares at me like I've just stabbed their mother. "So, will you do it? Or will you be a coward?" She looks deep in thought. After what seems like hours, she finally decides.

"Umm, no. I'm not a coward, but who in this room would go to a teacher's house and ask if _sleeping _with them will improve their grades?" All the eyes shift to Uriah and Zeke. "And _who,_ in the name of all things holy, would the teachers let inside their house, not minding at _all_?" Our eyes move to Tris. She looks shocked.

"What? Why would _anyone_, never the less a teacher, want to sleep with _me_?" I could write a novel on why anyone would want to. Uriah speaks my thoughts, angering me.

"Maybe, just maybe, because you are _so freaking sexy_?" The others nod in agreement. Tris just looks like a mixture embarrassed and flattered. This does not surprise me in the least. Tris is so modest.

"Well, Christina, it's your turn." She nods and continues the game. Several dares later, Tris turns to me.

"Four, truth or dare?" I do not hesitate with my answer.

"Dare." She smiles evilly and rubs her hands together.

"Ok. I dare you to dress up as Miley Cyrus, go to the middle of the party room, and start twerking to We Can't Stop." I simply shrug and stand, along with Christina so she can dress me as Miley. Hours later (Not really), you can't tell it is me. I seriously look exactly like Miley Cyrus. I proceed to strut to the middle of the room, relieving stares from everybody. Then, my jam comes on.

*WE CANT STOP*

I start to twerk violently. I can also hear catcalls from various spots in the room. Someone says, "Who is that up there?" I reply, jumping off the table.

"My name is Zeke Pedrad. Yes, I am cooler than you." I do a hair flip and sashay back to our truth or dare room, where I see Zeke is being restrained. He starts yelling profanities at me as soon as I come into sight.

"Four I swear I will kill you! You son of a gun!" I rush to remove all my makeup and change, that way no one can prove I was Miley Cyrus. Once I get back, Zeke has cooled down and we resume the game. Twenty dares and seven truths later, Uriah has kissed Tris _five_ times. That's five times too many. Finally, Will cuts in.

"Guys, it's four o'clock in the morning. Let's hit the hay, shall we?" Most nod in agreement, and everyone just kind of collapses right where they are. I fall asleep dreaming of the day that I can call Tris mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN : I know no one likes these, but please read this it is important. **

_**I am going on vacation tomorrow and coming back on the 7th, so do not expect regular updates. I may update a couple times, but not a lot because I would like to enjoy the beach while I'm there. Thank you for understanding! **_

**Also, please check out my new story, 'The Boy with Olive Skin'. It's a UriahxTris story. ^Same rules apply^**

Chap. 7

Tris POV

I wake up, momentarily disoriented because of the unfamiliar surroundings. I sit up, and realize I am still in Zeke's house from the party last night. I stretch my arms and legs, wanting to be rid of the stiffness I feel. My eyes scan the room, but I don't see anybody here but me. So, I stand up and walk to the kitchen, combing through my long blonde hair with my fingers. As I get closer, the smell of waffles makes it's way up my nose, causing me to internally drool. I finally reach the kitchen, and everyone from our truth or dare game is there already. That includes Uriah, Zeke, Will, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Four. Four, the guy with years of pain hidden in his eyes. I wonder if anyone else notices that he is hurting. I wish I could comfort him, hug him until the pain is replaced by a happiness caused by me. I am snapped out of my trance by Zeke's voice.

"Yo Trissy, want some waffles?" I glare daggers at the nickname, but gladly take the plate he was holding. As I am scarfing down my waffles, I sneak glances at Four. I look at him again, only to meet his gaze. I hold it, until he wavers and looks away. As I am finishing my last waffle, Uriah makes an announcement.

"Today, we are going to play paintball!" Everyone hoots and hollers with approval. I have never played paintball, but heard that it was fun. I suppose I will find out soon enough. Once everyone is changed and ready to go, we hop into our cars and drive over to the place where the games will commence.

"Ok, our team captains are myself and my man Four!" Shouts Zeke. They pick teams, and I start to see strategy. Mostly on Four's part.

FOUR'S TEAM: Tris, Will, Marlene

ZEKE'S TEAM: Uriah, Shauna, Christina

The speakers mounted on the walls start to boom out words.

"You have five minutes to strategize and hide your flag. Time starts : NOW." Wait, what? This is Capture the Flag paintball? No one told me this! Typical Uriah. Four guides our team to a more private area to converse.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Asks Will. This launches the bickering between Will and Marlene. I however, do not want to waste any time. So with flag in hand, I look around the rather large arena, trying to find a suitable hiding spot for the flag. My eyes catch on a vent near the ceiling. If I could lodge the flag in there, we would _definitely _win. I begin to climb towards the vent, carefully placing my hands and feet in the tiniest of footholds. I can tell it wasn't really meant to be climbed. Finally I reach the vent and shove the flag in there, making sure there is no way it could fall out. My feet begin the decline, slowly but surely retracing my footsteps. I hear a voice that startles me.

"Tris! What are you doing up there?" I snort, but only so I can hear it.

"I'm saving our team's butt by hiding the flag!" He answers quickly.

"Well, get down from there! You're making me nervous." Why am I making him nervous? Well, maybe because if you fall you could break something, Tris.

"I'm working on it!" I yell down at Four. He looks up at me with those eyes, worry and concern replacing the usual pain. I get lost in them and loose my footing. For a moment when I am falling, I brace myself for impact. But the impact never comes. Instead I find myself in the strong arms of Four. Relief flows through my veins as he sets me on the ground. I see the worry drain from his beautiful eyes as well. The speaker interrupts our exchange.

"The game will begin in 3, 2, 1, GO!" We then sprint back to our team, considering we forgot to think of a game plan. Luckily, I am feeling a burst of confidence.

"Will and Marlene, you guys stay here and guard the flag. Four and I will hunt down the others flag." I say, radiating power. They do as I say, thankfully.

"I remember seeing their flag when I was hiding ours." I say to Four. "It was near the far left corner." He nods and keeps following me. Eventually we reach their flag. Christina and Shauna are the guards. Why am I not surprised? Four then speaks.

"I'll take Shauna, you get Christina." I simply nod and take aim. Once my target has been acquired, I shoot and much to my surprise hit her dead in the chest. Four already took out Shauna, so I run up to the flag and grab hold of it. Then I think better of my actions.

"Four, come and hold the flag up with me." He seems surprised at first, but quickly masks it. His hand wraps around the fabric and we lift it up together, in triumph. After a lot of boasting on our part, we drive to an ice cream shop and chow down. The losers buy the winners cones, idea courtesy of moi.

"That was really fun." I say once my cookie dough ice cream is gone. Zeke snorts.

"To the winning team maybe." At this my team just laughs.

"Well, then we should have a rematch sometime." Will pipes in. Everyone nods on agreement.

"Guys, it's getting late. I better go." A chorus of byes were sent my way as I departed. While I was driving home, I got myself thinking. _I chose the best friends __**ever**__._


	8. Chapter 8

**AN : Ok guys, I'm back! I am truly sorry I wasn't able to update this week. The condo's wifi wasn't working! I really hope to update again by tomorrow. Thank you for sticking with me! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

Chap. 8

**Four POV**

I can't stop thinking about capture the flag. Tris is so hot when she takes charge. Actually, she is hot with whatever she does. That's all I can think about. I haven't paid attention to anything but her. First block just ended, and now it's time for gym. Which is great for me, considering Tris is in that class with me. I change fast and head to the gym, where I easily spot Tris. She is wearing a tight black tank top with nike shorts, her hair pulled into ponytail. She is really beautiful. I'm not the only one that can see that, however. Ever since Tris came, all the guys have been drooling over her and the girls have been fuming with jealousy. A couple minutes after I get there, Eric saunters through the door and yells.

"Two laps!" We all get going, and by the time most of us are on our second lap Tris I has finished. Eric eyes her.

"Prior! Three more laps!" She begins to run, and she finishes in five minutes. "Not bad, Prior. You going out for track?" She doesn't hesitate with her answer.

"Yep." He eyes her yet again then tells us to do fifty push-ups. The rest of class consists of Eric telling us to do different workouts and me watching Tris do them. I change back into my school clothes and head off to music. When I enter the room, Tris is in there already, sitting next to Christina and _Uriah._ I look down and my fists are curled at even the thought. I recompose myself and sit down next to Zeke, who is also in this class. The class flies by and soon it's time for lunch. When I get to the cafeteria, everyone else is already there. I end up sitting next to Zeke and across from Tris. Uriah stands and almost screams from excitement.

"Guess what? On Saturday, we are all going ZIP LINING!" Oh no. Great. Just great. It just _has_ to be zip lining. I feel like Uriah planned this just because of my fear of heights. But I know that can't be why. No one knows about my fear, not even Zeke, my best friend. While I'm dreading it, everyone else is pumped. Maybe I can make up some excuse of why I can't go. Yeah, that'll work.

"I'll be there! I can't wait!" Says Tris, breaking through my thoughts. Well, if Tris is going, then I have to face my fear. For her. The remaining time for lunch consists of everyone expressing their excitement for Saturday. I say things when it's needed, but I mostly focus on Tris. She is so beautiful, without even trying. Too soon, lunch ends and I'm off to science. Lucky for me, I have science with Tris. I enter the room and choose a desk near the back. Tris enters the room soon after I do, followed by Uriah. Tris sits in the desk to my right, with Uriah sitting to her right. We don't have time to chitchat, however, because as soon as Uriah sits his fat butt down, Mrs. Matthews walks into the classroom.

"Ok class, today I am assigning a project. You and your partner, which I have already chosen, will pick a mental disease in which you will research and present next week. Please have visuals. Here come the partners. Uriah and Sarah," Phew! That takes a big weight off my shoulders. "Tris and Four," Wait. Hold the phone. Me and Tris? Working on a week long project? _Together_? Talk about dream come true. I glance at Uriah, and you can practically see the steam coming out of his ears. I smile to myself. Maybe I do have a chance with Tris. Then, the one girl that consumes my thoughts constantly, interrupts them.

"Four?" I turn my head towards Tris. "Do you want to work on our project after school?" I really want to, but I know I can only do it at her house. I think up an excuse quickly so we can only meet up at her house.

"Yeah, that'd be great. But can we do it at your house? My roof was leaking so it is currently being fixed." Her face looks believing. Thank The Lord I am such a good liar.

"Yeah, that's fine. Here's my address and number; Call me whenever you're going to come over. See you then." With that she stands and leaves. I didn't even realize it was next block already. I hop up and practically skip all the was to my next class. Even though I don't have it with Tris, her image is still fresh in my mind. I cannot _believe_ she was partnered up with me. I couldn't be happier. I'm so giddy that I don't pay attention for the rest of the day. When it's finally over, I hop on my Harley and drive to the edge of the woods. I contemplate on when to call Tris. I don't want to seem desperate and annoying, but I don't want to put it off either. So, I decide to just go ahead and do it. She picks up at the third ring.

"Hello?" For a moment I get lost in her sweet, angelic voice, but quickly recompose myself.

"Hey Tris, it's Four. I was thinking I could come over to your house soon so we could get started on our project?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"Ok, be there in a few." I hang up and climb on my motorcycle, eager to see Tris yet again. The drive is very short, considering she only lives a couple blocks away from my house. I park my Harley and walk to the door. I knock twice and wait. Two seconds after I knock, who I assume is her mother.

"Hello. You must be Four?" I extend my hand for her to shake.

"Yes Mrs. Prior." She escorts me inside and invites me to sit.

"Please, call me Natalie." Before the silence has time to become awkward, Tris speeds down the stairs and stands before us, panting.

"Four. You're here. You can come up to my room and we can start." I nod in agreement and stand, following Tris to her bedroom. Once we are inside, Tris plops down on her bed while I claim the saucer chair. Tris speaks first.

"Ok, first thing's first. What mental disease should we do?" I think this over.

"We could do anything from depression to Alzheimer's, doesn't matter to me." A look of though crosses her face. Then, it looks like a light bulb lit up inside her brain.

"Hold up, Four. We need to get to know each other more before we can do this. Otherwise, it will be awkward _and_ boring." I agree to her suggestion. We spend the next hour talking about ourselves. We share things like our favorite color, favorite food, sports we play, things of that nature. I check my watch and mentally slap myself. It's past my curfew.

"Tris, I had a great time, but I've got to go. I have other homework and my dad wants me home soon." I cringe at the word 'dad', considering he lost that title years ago.

"Ok, I understand. The only bad part about this was we got nothing done." We both chuckle at that.

"I guess that gives me an excuse to see you again." She blushes at that and guides me to the door.

"Same time tomorrow?" She asks sweetly. I nod and wave goodbye as I hop back on my Harley, dreading the fresh marks that will soon be on my back.


End file.
